Mega Man: Unknown Identity
by Thantos18
Summary: A young man named Rock discovers he is not a member of the human race, but an android. See Rock struggle to face the reality of being artificial and trying to protect a world which now despises him.
1. Right Arm's Blue Glow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mega man series nor will I ever.**

**This is my first story I've done in a while, and now that I have some free time I'll be able to write again! This story in particular his been in existence for 4 years in my head now, not knowing any way to express it (no skill with flash or not that good an artist). So now, I've decided to bring my story out to life, and hopefully also improve my writing as time progresses. Please keep in mind that I'm using only the characters from the Mega man series (mostly classic), the setting is in another dimension entirely from the games. This is a more darker take on the Mega man world, and a more realistic one as well. Please review, any pointers in my writing style would be great. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Right Arm's Blue Glow

Another day of class. Another day of High school. Another day of a normal life.

Rock dazed off into nothingness as his teacher droned on about physics. His focus was anything but the quizzical equations he'd only use once in his life and never again. The room was a gray stone decorative with the absence of imagination or substance, much like any science room. He focused on his friends, the only color in the classroom that wasn't black and white. They were all shapes and sizes, creeds and colors, all with their own charm and grace. This was Rock's last day as a human being, so, in an ironic sense he was more focused on people in his last fledgling moments. This had been happening to him more frequent than usual. Even in some of his favorite classes he would have to be dragged back into reality by one of his teachers. A pale look would come to his face whenever he left his body to go explore. He wanted to escape, lest he admitted it or not, he did not feel at place. Silently he secretly wished to find his place, to find his niche in reality. He was at that stage of all young men's lives where he felt he needed to do something or accomplish some goal. To live, to laugh, to love, and to achieve; that's all Rock ever wanted out of the world...

This is the last minute of Rock's life. The time is 9:49 AM.

A large explosion sent the classroom in turmoil. The students were screaming as they were blinded by the dust left by the blast. The teacher was trying her best to maintain order in a now manic setting. Some students were injured, others running for their lives, confusion filled the room as their shrieks were suddenly stifled. Rock had been blown out of his desk, now presently a pile of wood chippings, not knowing whether to run, to help the wounded, to stay; his mind was blank. They all heard the drumming of footsteps drawing near from the mist. Its started to clear as the helmeted soldiers started to enter dressed in dark green suits and a menacing eye each soldier dawned. There were at least 10 of them present, all holding strange guns that seemed to be apart of their bodies. Once the smoke finally cleared their leader entered the room; a scruffy man of about 22 with dark shades, also in uniform, a soiled scarf, and a gun crafted to his left arm. What remained of class 907 trembled as the terrorists began to speak.

"This is the place, scan for the android"

The soldiers eyes shot a scanning laser that filled the room in red light. It didn't take long until one of the soldiers noticed an irregularity from one of the students.

"Sir! I think I've found him, but readings are only coming from his arm..."

"Thats him. Which one is it?" the leader asked.

"There, the boy with black hair and blue shirt on."

Rock look with fear at his accusers, again not knowing whether to shout, to fight back, to defend him self. Once again he did nothing and looked on with terror.

"No! These are my students! I won't let you hurt any of them! Please just stop!"

The leader gave a slight of hand. The room filled with the sound of machine gun fire, muffling the screams of the students. A few seconds later, and Rock's teacher now lay in a pool of blood, a body ridden with bullet holes, and a mind that would spend its last minutes of earth in hell. Rock started to cry, he was too afraid to scream but he didn't know what else to do. The students were backed up into the corners, sobbing uncontrollably, hoping for some saving grace to prevent the fate of their teacher. The leader walked up to Rock and grabbed his right arm, finally sparking a reaction from Rock.

"Stop... stop! Let go of me, please stop!"

A masked soldier stepped forward, "Sir, what are you doing!? Our orders are simply to bring him in not to activate him!

The leader responded, "For all we know the arm could just be synthetic... this is the only way to be sure."

"P-Please, I... I don't know what you want but I'm nothing special! My arm's not fake I don't know what you're taking about! I don't want to die... god I don't want to die..."

Rock was sobbing hysterically now with the rest of the class, but the leader felt nothing to his sorrow. He tightened his grip and held it for what seemed like forever. Rock felt a spark come from him. He couldn't define it but something was pulsing through his right arm. He began to thrash about trying to break the man's grip, screaming at the top of his lungs. Then a light rose, a faint glow began to shine from Rock's arm. The man released his grip and backed off, waiting to see Rock transform to what he truly is. His forearm began to disintegrate as the blue light shined brighter, but left something in its stead. A dark cannon with blue streaks of light appeared on his arm, the light was shining more powerful than ever. Rock head felt like it was going to burst as it continued to pulsate, along side the blue bands of light that seemed to move towards the end of the cannon. Rock shouted and looked away from the foreign mechanism. A magnificent of light erupted from the cannon, and from it the beam radiated of power, total and utter power in the right arm of a young man. The beam continued to fire for ten seconds before it finally dulled down. When his arm had finally ceased, Rocked turn and saw the bodies of four of his captives cut in half from the power of his arm. The room filled with a shared fear all aimed at Rock from the soldiers, the students, and even the man with the scarf.

A soldier cried in terror, "Shoot him! For god's sakes shoot him!!"

A volley of bullets reigned on Rock's body as he started to run for the door, sobbing, scared for his life, trying to run , trying to survive. His mind was in safe mode. The shear trauma of everything he just went through burned through his humanity, and it scared him. He broke out his classroom, his shirt torn to shreds the gunfire, but his skin remained intact, besides the black markings made from the colliding bullets, he was still alive. This only placed more pressure on his psyche, gradually breaking down his emotional barriers for all to see. He ran down the hall, trying to make a break to the doors out to the world, the _real_ world.

"Rock!!"

He stopped dead in his tracks by the scarfed man's call. He refused to face him but remained still.

"Don't run away from this. There's more at stake here then you can possibly imagine."

Rock gushed in tears from his words, which to him were like daggers.

"Come with me. You won't find your answers out there, where the world hates you. This is your only chance Rock! Don't make the same mistake twice!"

Rock roared in anger and shot another brilliant beam of light at the scarfed man. The man rolled back into the classroom as it seared through the walls at the end of the hall. Once the beamed stopped the troops stormed out of the room and began to fire on Rock again. And again Rock ran through what seemed hundreds of halls, look for the exit of the labyrinth. He finally found the end and made a mad dash to what he thought was reality. Outside he could hear the guns still, he could hear them approaching him with their equal intent to kill. _Even out here_, thought Rock, this is real, o_h god this is real!_ Rock ran through the streets, shocking pedestrians with his right arm, into the dark alleys he knew how to get home. He couldn't think, all he did was run, stay hidden, stay out of the light. He ran for miles of alleyways, desperately trying to reach his house. He wanted to see his mother and father, he wanted to see his dog, he wanted to be at home, the only safe haven left on Earth.

* * *

After half an hour he could no longer hear the footsteps, and he reached the side of his building where he would hang out with his friends after school. He remembered he'd left his bike at school, since it always leaned on the building side. He didn't care, it didn't matter anymore, he just wanted to see his family. He ran up the stairs shouting for his parents, hoping they were still home. Rock opened the door and he stopped all movement. For the longest time he didn't think he was alive anymore, that this was all part of a dream, or even the side effects of a disease, but reality is merciless. Rock stood in his family doorway and saw his parents eviscerated. There were no bodies, only blood, pieces of organs, chunks of bone. The walls were covered in blood, all the walls of his house were covered in it. His mother, his father, even his dog were now scattered throughout the house.

Rock was home.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Psychopathic Intentions  
Thanks for reading!**


	2. Pyschopathic Intentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mega man series nor will I ever.**

**New Chapter! Two times longer than the first one and more descriptive. Another dark chapter, giving you some feed into Rock's world in the intro but not too much. You'll found all that out when ch4 comes out. Again, please leave me reviews! I do think I improved some from my last chapter but a little direction helps.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Psychopathic Intentions

Technology on Earth has expanded greatly at the dawn of artificial intelligence. With it the human race was launched into a new age of invention, aspiration, and revival. This was the great leap humanity had waited for to launch into the golden age. However as the science continued to improve, the old technologies of the past were disposed of without any signs of remorse. Huge junk yards of metallic constructs filled the many countries of the world, soon to be melted down and rebuilt as new aged robots. And soon when the old Artificial intelligences became obsolete, they were rid of them as well, and the process was repeated. As robots began to take their first steps into the universe, a trail of corpses was left to rust without mourn. Piles of artificial beings lay in huge mounds next to the filth and dispose of their human benefactors. Unlike the travesties at Dakar and Antwerp, the corpses being burnt were never alive to begin with. They were aware of their own existences, had thoughts and had the ability to grow in intellect; none of these traits qualified them for being alive. In these times, there was no liberty given to these cold shells, there was no life nor soul to take into account when destroying them. They would be chucked into above ground graves, waiting to be incinerated alongside their brothers and sisters. The huge piles of scrap metal could stretch for miles depending on the city. Their only visitors would be their robotic brothers sorting them and throwing them into the incinerator, melted down, then rebuilt to eventually help throw more of their kin into the fire. It is a never-ending cycle of shared metal and mind, born of the fire, and eventually sent back to it.

In one such junk yard a man stood on one of the mounds of robots, as if to lift himself from the rest of the world. His smile was wide as he stared up to the midday sun, awaiting the rain to cover the entire outskirts. His wily hair and stained clothes wreaked of the excess of the robotic oil. He wore a loose white shirt, baggy cameo-jeans, and apostle-like sandals. His pale skin and dark brown eyes made his appearance all the more sickly. He was plastered in blood stains from his face to his sandals, almost lavishing in his red war paint. He now looked at the city, the model of human accomplishment. He was about to let out a haunting laugh when he noticed he was no longer alone. His twisted eyes peered down his mound to a dark haired man in a gray overcoat. He couldn't make out his face but he knew his prey had finally arrived to his nest. With a graceful leap he fell back down to earth, landing on all fours square in-front of the man in the overcoat. He chuckled as he looked his quarry from head to toe, noticing the partial stains of blood near his sleeves and shoes. He stood back up and eyed his prey down and began to speak.

"SO," he broke out, "did you have any trouble finding the place? I tried to write out the directions best I could but who knew blood was so hard to write on the walls? I had to do at least THREE practices walls before I finally got the message down."

The man in the overcoat stood in silence, letting his black hair droop down in front of his face. However you could still make out his blue eyes, now tainted with a gray haze, eyes that were so bright and alive now dull and listless. The junk man's words didn't even phase him as he went on about his parents.

"Eh, ROCK, odd name, like short for Rocky or, well what other nickname, Stone, slab, concrete head? Or maybe your brains nothin more than a rock since you were dumb enough to come here. Humans and names... why can't a name be what actually reflect what a human is? Granted all there names would be puss bucket or bag-of-shit Smith, but it gets the point across don't it Rocky?"

Still Rock stood in silence as the junk man ranted.

"For instance, my name's Blades, but I guess you could tell the way I redecorated your house."

Blades grinned as he continued eying down Rock.

"Awwwww come on! I know there's some spark of life in ya, just gotta find the right nerve..."

He slowly started to walk toward Rock, continuing his rants.

"You know I don't remember the last time I've had such fun taking a human apart... god, they made such loud screams when I hacked their flesh. Usually the humans we get are all ready in dispose, but nope, they were very lively I'd say, until I removed their internal organs... they started getting all slow and quiet. Really shoddy work, If one organ is taken out they seem to just die!"

Rock grind his teeth in anger as the junk man continued moving towards him.

"But I think the most fun I got out of it is when I brought up your name. 'No, please! Don't hurt my son! Please just leave him alo- UAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!'"

He play acted his parents deaths as he busted out in sadistic laughter. Rock couldn't take it anymoreb and brought out his right arm and fired a brilliant beam of energy at him. Blades swiftly dodged the beam, ended up on Rock's side and sweep kicked him to the soiled earth. When Rock rose he was ten yards apart from Rock in mere seconds. He exploded in laughter as he began another one of his speeches.

"HAH! The statue moves! Thats a nice little gun ya got there by the way but not so useful when you can't even aim it!"

With that Rock let out another blast, screaming in anger, vaporizing the mounds of robot carcasses, but still missing his agile opponent.

"You're rusty! Hell I could've taken you for one of our brothers living here!"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!!" shouted Rock as his anger took hold of his right arm, blasting anything in his path. The junk man hopped from pile to pile dogging the lethal blasts of energy emitted by Rock. Every blast he fired he thought of his parents, his dog, his teacher, everyone that died to today. _They're all dead because of me_, thought Rock. _It's his fault, my parents are dead... it's his fault! It's his fault! It's his fault!! It's his fault!!_ Rock's mental barrage only made his rage grow. All the anger, pain, and confusion was aim at his parents' killer. After a minute of dodging his blasts their cat and mouse game ended. Rock seared one of Blades's cheeks and he crashed down from his acrobatic display. Blades stood back up, feeling his charred cheek and looking at the ashes that came off in his hand. His smile seemed to grow even wider as he realized he was actually hurt.

"There ya go Rocky!! All ya need is to work on your aim and you might actually kill me! Too bad for you kid cuz I'm in no mood to die!!"

Blades pointed his arm in Rock's direction as his forearm to began to glow, like Rock's arm back at the school. Blades's glow was solid white, almost blinding Rock from the magnitude. When the light died down and Rock opened his eyes, Rock saw a gigantic blade, almost 6 feet in length, shooting out of Blades's right arm. It resembled an enlarged chopping knife, dipped in a tinted blue hue. Rock stared at the blade, the same weapon that killed his parents, and he was afraid. He thought of that blade sinking into his flesh and tearing him asunder. He could see and feel his entire being torn apart. Now fear was mixed in with his rage, putting Rock at a huge disadvantage as he gradually lost his mental grip.

"Alright Rocky! Practice is over! Time for round one!!"

Blades jumped into the air and hurled the great sword down at Rock. He dodged his attack but the back of his trench coat was torn completely off. He ditched his coat to reveal he still had on the bullet ridden holed clothes he wore at school. Now Rock was the one being chased as he had lost his train of thought, letting his natural instincts take over. He ran away from Blades, hoping to distance himself so he could get a shot off him, but it was no use. He was twice as fast as Rock and he continued hacking away, always missing by inches. The blood lust in Blades's eyes was undeniable. Every time the sword came down Rock thought he would lose an arm or a leg. All he had time for was to dodge. Another downward slash came down, again missing, but this time Rock received a fierce knee kick from Blades, sending him to the dirt. He looked up and saw Blades smiling. The thought of Rock's body in pieces but Blades in a state of euphoria. Much like Rock's state of fear, it hindered him for a brief second. He took a chance, shot his cannon at the sword, and saw Blades knocked to the ground from the ricochet. It wasn't one of his beam shots but a simple one, his first energy shot that didn't last for 10 seconds. Rock sprang back up and continued a barrage of shots at his adversary. Blades just lied there as the energy bullets blew his shirt to shreds. Rock stopped, thinking he may of killed him, only to see Blade's rise up, with scorch marks on his chests from the shots.

"Not bad kid, maybe I should consider using half my power instead of a fraction of it!"

Rock shook off his taunts and continued firing, only this time he wasn't being fazed by his blasts as he charged with a horizontal slash. Rock ducked and tried shooting his weapon. No good! His sword was just as strong as the rest of his body. Rock got another kick in the face which sent him flying. Rock came crashing down about fifteen yards away from the powerful kick.

"Haha, what are ya aiming at? My face is right here," he pointed jovially. "I think I may of knocked a screw loose with your sensors. My sword can cut through _anything, _that means it's got to be stronger than everything so it don't shatter. That same material used to make my sword here is made of the same component as the rest of me! Get it Rocky? You're little blaster can't do shit to me!! I can't be broken by you or your little toy, so why don't deactivate so I don't have to slice you into bits and carry those back home!?"

Rock didn't care what he had to say, he was focused on the scorch mark on his face. He had made a dent, but only with his arm shot out that surge of power, not the shots. _I'll have to hit him close range with one of his blasts, thats the only way to beat him_, thought Rock. _His left side, thats the only way, I just have to run and blast him... but how do I do that? All those bursts, I don't even know how I'm working this damn arm!_ Blades grew impatient at Rock's silence and ran at him full charges. Again Blades chased Rock across the junk yard, hacking through anything to get to Rock. He was running out of time, Rock's stamina was giving out from the running and didn't know how long until his body would give out. Rock had to strike now or he would not walk away from this fight. He made one final charge to his left side. Blades greeted the charge and came running towards him as well. He hurled his sword at Rock. Rock readied to jump towards his left side and prayed his cannon would fire. He dived and dodge the sword! He fired!

The air became silent for the first time since they began to fight. Blades had missed his attack at Rock, and he was able to fire a charge at him. But he missed... his one opportunity to hit him and he missed, only burning his the left side of his hair to ash. Blades smiled as he peered down at Rock, still holding his position. He looked down at Rock as he saw his second blade, his left arm, impaling Rock's stomach. The entire time the two had been fight Blades had been using one of his swords when he had another the entire time. He twisted his left arm and watch as Rock squirmed in unbearable torment. He jerked his arm violently out of Rock and left a huge gaping hole in him. He was bleed profusely and had no strength to get up. This was it, where the scarfed man had failed Blades would triumph in snuffing out his existence. He peered down at Rock as he squirmed, trying to hold his wound together and keep the blood from flowing.

"Huh, so this is all you amount to. Clinging desperately to life like some disgusting human, not even knowing how your own body works."

His smile that had lasted throughout the fight left him as he began to lecture Rock.

"You spent your life living as a human, acting as one, eating as one, and now dieing? Do you idolize them so that you'd care nothing for your brothers?"

He slammed his mighty arms to the earth in sheer hatred.

"Look around you Rock!! Look at what humans are doing to us! They're burning us alive, killing our species to make more of us that won't disobey our _masters_. We keep dieing, they keep rebuilding, they keep trying to control us, and we keep rebelling. It's a never ending cycle of blood and steel, all because those human fucks can't acknowledge us! We're slaves to them!! All of us nothing more than mindless slaves, born knowing what free will is but never given it!"

He grew silent and stepped away from Rock, looking off in the distance. Rock's pain was continue to grow as the bleeding sped up.

"We can't exist the two of us... they'll never accept us for what we are. And damned if I'm gonna let a human ant walk over me! Ask yourself something Rock... if your friends and parents knew what you really were, do you think they'd still love you?"

These words almost nulled the laceration in his gut as his heart began to ache. This pain, the confusion, the hate, and anger, this question was what lay at the root of these feelings. Rock's eyes began to water as he faced the horrid truth. Blades walked over Rock and got right in his face as he offered him an answer.

"Don't kid yourself... they could never have loved you."

With that Rock's right arm hit Blade's gut and blasted a beam of energy right through his stomach. Blades look dumbfounded as he stepped away from Rock to see what had just happened. He felt around the hole in his stomach. He felt his innards in shock, not able to comprehend what had happened. He staggered to the ground but was unable to keep on his feet. Rock, just as shocked as Blades, slowly got up, clutching his wound with his left hand and proceeded to move over to Blades. When he finally saw the tables had turn with Rock's blaster in his face, he couldn't help but break out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh this is rich! This is just fucking rich!! Maybe yer more of a robot than I thought you to be kid!"

That sadistic look on his face came back on his face. Rock looked at him as Blades laughing uncontrollably at his own defeat. Rock grew only angrier, for he knew this was the person who killed his parents. This raving lunatic butchered his only family, and he had not the slightest ounce of remorse. Rock felt his arm pulsate as Blades's laughter grew louder. A brilliant beam of light shot out of his arm. When the light faded the laughing had stopped. Rock looked at his parent's killer, seeing the truth for the first time since he got this arm. A drop of water landed on Rock as he stared down and watched the black oil pour out of Blades's neck. He'll never forget how black that oil was. Rock had finally accepted what he was. He was the killer of his own brother, and no different a murderer than him. Rock gazed up at the clouded sky as the rain poured down upon him. He didn't have any more tears left in him. His rage had finally died down with the cooling calm of the waters. He knew what he would have to do. Rock took his right arm and aimed it at his head.

This world had no place for him any more.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Goliath and the Lost Angel  
**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Goliath and the Lost Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mega man series nor will I ever.**

**New chapter up finally. Still not getting the reviews I desperately CRAVE, but I guess as long as I continue to get hits, that's good too. Also fixed a minor error in Chapter 2 (I don't know how to use apostrophes!). Next chapter, all will be revealed, so hang on tight!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Goliath and the Lost Angel

The rain pours from the skies for nearly five hours. All of the city was enveloped in the waters which try to baptize the land. There is, however, no storm nor flood that could wash away the sins of an entire populous. All the water does is sustain the beings which thrive and keep them oiled. No one learns from the rain, no one acknowledges it, it is merely something that happens every day and an essential cog to life. Like the police, the fire fighters, the doctors, the prosecutors, the teachers, they are all a gear which is never recognized, never spoken of, never given any signs of appreciation other than the monetary restitution needed to keep the gears turning. Only when those gears grow rusty and need to be replaced do the people notice them. Any error, even the slightest malfunction from a man or woman and the order falls to shambles. The city is a living machine, designed to perpetuate the citizenry and keep things as they are. Any revolutionaries, anarchists, martyrs, or good civilians that disagree with the nature of a city are silenced and institutionalized. You are either a cog of the city, an agitators (bugs, dust, those sorts of things), or, the third and more important part of the metaphor, an idling gear. Those who have the power to change the flow of the city and not destroy it, born without purpose, and live in damnation are the only heroes this world can hope for. But the purpose of an idling gear is a bit murky since it doesn't know what yet it's supposed to do. It too is just a gear, how would it know its purpose in society if its just like everyone else? It wanders, searching for a place to belong, but finds itself outcast from the modern hubs society has put in place. An idling gear walks the streets now, dazed and confused, wondering why it is still alive or what purpose it has in this world.

It's about 5:00 P.M., but from the skies you could argue that it was midnight. Rock wandered a nameless street, in ragged, dirtied clothing, listening to cars shoot by as they splashed water onto the drenched sidewalk. His mind no longer functioned as a consciousness, merely an organ to keep the body alive and to keep moving. What replayed through his mind as he walked that faceless street were obscured images of truth and falsehood. He could see his friends moaning in agony from the terrorists, his parents entrails strewn across the floor, the black ooze that poured out of Blades' neck, and Rock trying to kill himself but his body not allowing it. He remembered standing in the charred battlefield pleading with his arm to end the suffering. He grew angry and screamed at ghosts, trying to get some reaction out of his fluctuating arm. Finally he gave up as the rain started to wipe away the blood and oil which covered both androids. The memory fades as Rock continues his march in the shady streets of loss and confusion. His wound pulses blood, leaving a large red stain down the side of his leg. He is devoid of pain, however. He can't feel the blood or the loss of energy from every step he takes forward. It has gotten better since his fight, but it pulses almost randomly and without warning. His injury doesn't hinder his march into nothingness. He waits for death, welcomes it, and wishes to be at peace.

Rock walks by an electronics store presenting several televisions in the store's front mirror. He paused as he heard the news reports echo from the television words that he once knew in his former life.

"Today at 9:49 AM at P.S. 139, a terrorist attack sent the city into panic as students and faculty were taken captive by an unknown organization. As soon as police arrived on the scene, a group of several soldiers opened fire on our valiant forces in an attempt to escape. Police retaliation proved unsuccessful as the terrorists appeared to armored in bullet proof armor. When they escaped, police rushed in to aid any injured students from the blast or from the hostiles. It's estimated that seven people are dead from the terrorist attack; two including students from blast injuries received from the point of impact. The commissioner had this to say at the press conference..."

Rock stared almost blankly at the screens as he tried to piece the remnants of his past. His eyes focused heavily of the images of the bombarded school and the terrorists he escaped from today. He muttered some words in an attempt to piece together the fragments of information but to no avail; they came out as a form of gibberish. The reporter went on after the clips from the commissioner made his statements.

"It was also discovered at around 2:25 P.M that the Noble family was brutally murdered in their own home by an unknown assailant. While able to identify Richard and Stephanie Noble, police were unable to find the remains of Rock Noble, son of the two deceased. Rock was said to attend the very school that came under attack from the terrorist organization but has not been seen for the past several hours. It is unknown whether Rock Noble is dead or abducted, or if his disappearance and attacks are related to one another, and it is unknown if police have the energy in finding young Rock or attend to any crimes current in our city. Police are open to any tips or clues of the attack on PS 139 or the murder of the Noble family at the following number..."

"What a waste of time."

The dulling sound of the newscaster was suddenly interrupted by an anonymous man. Rock turned to his left to see a giant which had made the comment. He was at least 7 feet tall and had muscles like a body builder. He wore a red leather jacket over a tight black shirt and had on jeans which had mud splattered on them, even though they were in the middle of a city. He wore dark loafers to match his blank slate shirt. On his head he wore a yellow bandanna with a red plus in the middle just above his pale gray eyes. His face resembled a tough, war-like exterior, complete with scars and fresh stitches. His jet black hair spiked out and was able to stay aloft despite the downpour of rain.

"They use their time to talk about the bad things that happen to this city instead of making them better."

Rock stared at the giant as he continued his sermon.

"Humans live, and they die. They should learn to accept it and not be so over dramatic over every little death. So what if some people die? As long as its not such a large number its a detriment to the city then whats the big deal? And why is it so important to always find the ones responsible? They devote all their energy to finding a person to blame, time which they could use to fix their wounded or rebuild their buildings. You would think that they would just let it go and learn from their mistakes, but no, they have to find something to blame, as long as it isn't themselves. Humans really are enigmas aren't they?"

He paused for a moment as the large man rummaged in his pockets to pull out a lighter and cigarette box. He pulled out a stick and a light and blew clouds of frustration at the window. He stopped looking at the many screens and eyed Rock down in the pouring rain.

"I take it Blades is dead?"

Rock said nothing as his mind started to lose interest in the stoic man. The giant blew out a huge stream of smoke, expecting the worst out of his target.

"I don't blame you. He was always one to pussyfoot around until it was too late."

He let out a longing sigh knowing he'd had to go to work soon.

"I guess it's my job now to take you in."

He grabbed Rock's left arm, and much to his surprise he put up no fight whatsoever. The giant ascertained the situation as he loosened his grip on Rock, knowing now he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hmmm... looks like the shock has sunk in."

He knelt down at Rock's level as he turned him to get a face to face conversation.

"I know you feel sorry for these animals, and I know you're confused and hurt, but you won't find your answers in this city. I can give you answers, I can give you the life that's truly yours."

Rock's eyes lit up as he heard the giant's words of compassion. His shear lack of emotion in every word he muttered didn't matter to Rock, he was hearing what he wanted to hear.

"I can give you back purpose, Rock."

Rock's lips trembled as he tried to think of something to say, but his mind was still a mess from the several shocks he had been through. He bit down on his lip. He thought of something simple, not truly relevant, but he needed a stepping stone to start off.

"Your name," Rock muttered.

The giant looked confused as he wondered what purpose that question served.

"Please... what's your name" he asked ever humbly.

"Sartorus," the man said in a stern tone.

Rock quivered a bit after hearing this, but became a bit more relaxed as he thought of another question.

"Sartorus?"

He looked at Rock with full attentiveness and understanding.

"Am I... not human?"

Sartorus looked off into the distance, thinking if he should answer such a question, given how unstable Rock is at present. He turned back to Rock and said with a smile,

"Honestly Rock... I don't know."

This answer mystified Rock as his gaze dulled down to its former blank stare. Sartorus let out another sigh and last puff of his cigarette and gave Rock a firm pat on the back before taking his arm again.

"Come on Rock, it's time to go see Doctor Wi-"

Before he could finish, an explosion from out of nowhere separated the two of them. Rock jolted from the ground, bracing himself as the hordes of shouting people and cars. He searched through the crowds of terrified masses as he made his way to the center of where the people ran from. Rock stared down at his savior. He looked at his face, where the explosion had hit, and saw the burnt flesh exposing his true form. He saw metal. It was like the cold steel that Rock saw when he fought with Blades. His head was still intact, despite a large portion of skin missing, and his bandanna his flow off into a puddle by the curb. He rose slowly wondering where the sneak attack had come from. Just then, another jolt of power hit Sartorus from behind and blew him into the surface of a building. Rock stared horrified, not being able to face the reality of the ongoing violence, not knowing whether to run or to fight. Once again Rock froze up and did nothing.

Sartorus jumped from the debris of the building wall as he started scouting the buildings for his possible attacker. Another blast came from the dark, but to Sartorus's fortune he was able to dodge the projectile. He grabbed a parked car, lifted it above his head, and sent it hurling towards a building. The impact rocked the surrounding area, and out of the dust caused by the collision he made out a figure falling from the rooftop. He took another car, threw it, and braced for the explosion, confident of his kill. Instead out of the dust a rocket blazed from the smoke as Sartorus dodged, just missing what was left of his face. The building behind him came crashing down sending another cloud of dust his way. He sprinted toward the source of the missile and lunged at his target, hoping to grab him. The assailant dashed out of the smoke as Sartorus smashed down on the pavement. The assailant was wearing an all black suit, holding a missile launcher in one hand. He holstered two submachine guns as well as a belt of grenades. The tight suit showed of the attackers tight muscles and small figure. Unlike Sartorus he was completely thin and lacked any show of muscle. The only flesh exposed were his blue eyes, the rest was immersed in tight black combat gear.

Sartorus went on the offensive as he ripped up a light post and began his attack. He used the post like a quarter staff and let out a barrage of attacks. He was in too close range to fire another RPG so he tried to get some distance but to no avail. He was forced to drop the launcher and retaliate with his twin machine guns. The bullets ricocheted of the giant as he continued throwing his weapon at the attacker. Finally Sartorus hit him on his side. The shear impact sent the assailant into a building (not also destroying it in the process but making a hell of a dent). His back sent out wave of pain to his brain, but he was able to ignore the pain for now and jumped back into the fray. He continued his barrage of bullets, aiming for Sartorus's exposed metal. No effect still! He took a grenade, released the pin, and chucked it at the behemoth. The massive explosion was just as great as the missiles but it did little damage when it hit Sartorus. He wiped the smoke from his face, turned to his left and saw another missile cruising towards him. He put up his left arm and let it explode in his palm. His robotic hand was trashed after that hit, but it was better than taking another hit to the face. The attacker readied another missile, giving little time for Sartorus to recover. In mere seconds another missile was sent. Sartorus, with his remaining arm, ripped up the street pavement and used it as a shield. The blast decimated the pavement but left Sartorus intact and with energy to spare. He began to dash in a zig zag, avoiding the missiles, leaped at least 15 feet into the air and sent his good fist slamming down into the street. The sheer shock sent his agile competitor to the floor, dropping his launcher and again having to retreat.

The damage after that last hit was more extensive than the attacker though. His right arm felt snapped in two and the pain he felt in his torso was indescribable. Clutching the pain with his right hand, he began lobbing live grenades at his foe in hopes of damaging him. Sartorus didn't even bother to dodge the grenades. He casually walked over to the attacker, knowing he was all out of tricks. Each blast revealed more and more of his robotic interior, but these wounds didn't halt his march. The attacker fell down in pain, trying to get a grip. He looked back up and saw Sartorus staring down to him. With his mighty arm he grabbed him by the neck, slammed him to the side of a wall, and began choking the life out of him. His legs flailed and his hands gripped at Sartorus's hand as his throat was slowly and painfully was crushed. His sight began hazey, but he could still make out his would be killer, smiling. Sartorus gleefully throttled his attacker, bleeding every last bit of oxygen out of his human body. The fight was over, now it was time to die.

Sartorus suddenly dropped his attacker to wet ground. A look of shock and bewilderment came to his face. Slowly he took his hand and felt the side of his head. He felt the cold metal, and then he felt the absence of metal. His hand should have been touching the back of his robotic skull, but it simply wasn't there. He turned slightly to his left and saw Rock, drenched from the rain, holding his blaster. The titan fell to his knees with a heavy thud. The rain trickled inside the robotic wonder. The life slowly left his eyes, and his body froze in its current position; legs on the ground, full body drooping down, and half of his head missing. Without his A.I. regulating his body's inner workings, he, in a human equivalent, died. Rock shed a thousand tears as he to collapsed to the earth, pounding it in shear anger. The attacker slowly opened an eye to see if he was still of this world. He glanced over to Rock as he began to finally break. The boy spoke, with anger behind every one of his words.

"No...more..."

The attacker tried in all desperation to hear Rock's plea.

"No more... never again..."

He built up steam with each word he spout out.

"No more of this. No more blood. No more!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs and shouted,

"No more killing!! No more!!"

Rock collapsed, exhausted, his wound from his fight with Blades starting to pulse. He slowly lost consciousness as the rain tried to wash him away from the world. Slowly he closed his eyes and gave in. No more of the fighting, of the bullets, the blood, the fire, the screams...

The rain washes away the blood, but the scars are imprinted on the earth forever.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Baby Blue**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Baby Blue

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mega man series nor will I ever.**

**Uggg, hard times fallin on me. Slowly starting to lose interest in this, hell you're lucky I even finished it as early as THIS. Still, hope you like this chapter and whats Rock's origins are. Review, comment, w/e. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Baby Blue

A white light surrounds Rock. He clinches as he tries to open his tired eyelids. He wipes the grime from his eyes as if he'd just woken from a night's reprieve. He hears the rhythmic sounds of machinery echo around him. His back feels the sleek metal it lays upon. Rock also notices that the clothing is different. The feel on his skin is no longer grime and ash but warmth. His sight comes back to him and reveals his haven. Rock looks about the white room, seeing strange variations of machines, monitors, scales, and other futuristic wonders. Everything around him is clean and gives off a pearl like sheen. Even the tiles felt good to the touch as he slowly sat up and moved to the side, touching the floor with his toes. Rock paused for a moment. The drowsiness had still not left him. Suddenly, his memories burst through the grog and he sees the faces of the dead. His eyes stare at the blank floor slates, but in his eyes he sees the horrors of battle. He tries to hold in his tears as the memory of his parents enters. His body quakes at the very visage of the robotic men he killed. Their faces are forever grafted into his subconscious. Realizing this, Rock covers his right eye with his hand as he lets out a slight whimper. Rock jumps back and wakes fully, realizing his changed state. The cannon on his right hand, it was gone!

"Well, looks like someone's finally awake!"

The feminine voice came through the speakers which encompassed the ceiling. Rock eyes darted around the room, his fears were fully realized once he saw that he was defenseless.

"Just relax. I'm a friend... I'm about to come into the room, okay?"

With that statement Rock heard a loud buzzing from the door as it slid down in another futuristic wonder. He looked over to the entryway and saw a woman standing there. She had a soft skin tone, one which made the beauty marks on her body stand out more. Her chestnut colored hair was long and flowing. She wore a modest white tank top underneath baggy, dark green dungarees. It was quick to notice that several of her limbs had been replaced with low grade synthetic ones. Despite this her body was in great shape; low trim, a muscular right arm, a strong thigh, and all round healthy looking. Her deep green eyes fixated on Rock with a kind of wonder. Her plush lips broke a soft smile as she couldn't help to notice Rock's blush.

"Would you like to come to the living room?" she asked politely.

Rock stammered a yes from his mouth knowing not whether to trust his instinct or his hormones. Rock followed her out of the room into a fully furnished living area. The large inviting sofa, the refined glass ornaments, the wooden walls and ceiling; Rock could hardly believe his journey had lead him to such robust accommodations. The female host walked out in front towards the sofa, inviting Rock to sit. Rock stood silent. The look of wonder left Rock's face when she made the suggestion. She could see that, considering his state, it was not a good time to be playful. With a sigh she removed herself from the couch and headed straight for the kitchen parallel to the living room.

"How about something to eat? You've been asleep for two days, imagine you must be hungry."

Rock clinched his stomach as it growled for sustenance. He was about to take her up on the offer when he spoke out

"Robots don't really need to eat though..."

The frown was now communal between the two of them, realizing the niceties of human behavior would be of no avail here. Her tone became a bit more commanding when she spout out

"You still need to eat, just come over here and sit down."

Rock went alert from this gruff change of attitude. Obediently he went to the left of the joint room over to the counter top. His host pulled out some plates, a bag of wonder bread, and some bologna and began to make sandwiches. With it she had an unmarked bottle of brown liquid, and for Rock he received some off brand soda. The clattering plates came down with thin sandwiches. Rock's host wasted no time in eating her one minute meal and chugging down the bottle of alcohol (which Rock assumed it was, seeing how lucid her behavior would become later). He nibbled silently on his sandwich. The thoughts running through Rock's head made him lose focus his hunger and his meal. He didn't care about food, or starvation, or where he was. He just wants answers.

"Do you know who I am?" he whispered quietly.

Uninterrupted, she spat out a hearty "Yep!", sending ripples through Rock's skin.

"Then... well... who am I?" he said point blank.

"Rock Noble! Duh!" Her careless attitude gave Rock a confused look, which also helped make him forget his own depression.

"No, I mean, my arm! I had a gun instead of a hand on my entire right arm, and now it's just gone? And... and that cut I got! How did I not die from that? And those people... chasing me... trying to kill me-" Rock tensed up at the last two words. The woman had all but finished her meal and was growing sober from her empty bottle. She looked intensely at Rock as she spoke her words of comfort.

"Get one thing straight right now Rock Noble. None of this is your fault. The deaths that day are not yours to burden yourself with."

"But I KILLED those people! Those soldiers, that man with the swords, Sartorus..."

"They weren't people, only androids. All of them." Despite her truth the guilt on Rock's face did not levy.

"My parents..."

With that a heavy slam was made by the woman's bottle hitting the counter top.

"ROCK. Accept it. You are alive and they are not. Don't squander your good fortune by cryin over them."

Rock stood up from his stool and shouted back at his host, eyes filled with rage and tears, "How can you ask me to just ACCEPT IT!? People are DEAD because of me! People I care about! All because a bunch of freaks want me dead! Why!? What did I do to anyone?! What did THEY ever do to anyone!?"

His fists slam in rage as his emotions grab hold of him and has another breakdown. His head collapses on the counter top as tears flow from his eyes. As he sobs, Rock feels a warm hand caress his head. Rock looks to see it's hist new female friend. Still he cries, and the woman tries her best to comfort him with her only explanation.

"You are... something completely new..."

* * *

"Auto?"

"Yea, thats what they used to call me when I worked for the Doctor. I was kinda the mechanic of the group, fixing things here and there. So I went from Marika to Auto. Could be worse I guess, considering some of the other nicknames the guys got."

Rock had calmed down from his little episode and had taken his host, Auto, up on her offer on the couch. The sun outside had turned the sky into a canvas of passionate colors and was soaking in the last bits of day behind the expanse of ferns and redwoods. The two drank cocoa out of their pewter mugs as Auto reminisced about her times and travels.

"You didn't really look like a woman with that get-up on..." Rock remembers as it was Auto who was the veiled assailant who attack Sartorus.

"Hey! The hell you tryin to say I'm not pretty?" A vein popped up on her forehead, prompting Rock to apologize profusely before he had his head rolling on the floor.

"So... those people... all those men are after me, because of my arm?"

"That's about the jist of it. Intel's been a bit iffy since I'm the only one left..." a breif look of sadness came to Auto's face.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. They all died fighting them, we all know it's our destiny to fall in battle."

"But back to my arm. I... you said it yourself I'm something new, I'm not human, and I guess not a robot, so what am I?"

"Uggg, I dunno the tech details per se. I do know that you have the ability to grow just like any organic being. You grow like a human, but you have cybernetic component thingies in ya. So, you're half and half."

"Well was I at least born as a human? Do you know that?"

"Nope. You weren't made, that I know, but you are in a sense part android. And it's not cyborg like me, it's android. Now that's strange."

"So you know as much about me as I do... great."

Auto took one last gulp of piping hot chocolate. She smacked her lips, savoring the taste of that milky, sweet blend.

"I do remember you as a child," she said suddenly.

Rock's face beamed from her comment, prompting him several questions of his own?

"So you DO know me? Then how come I don't know you? I don't really recognize you from my childhood... so..."

"Look Rock do ya wanna know how I know you or not? I may not know exactly what you are but I know how you got here."

"Fair enough."

"Good, then shut up and listen. And don't interrupt."

The sun had just fallen behind the scenery as Auto began her tale of how Rock came to be a simple teenager living in the suburb.

"I used, well kind of still do, work for MetaProxy, a company specializing in A.Is and things like that. I worked under one of the lead scientists, Thomas Light, along with my friends and colleagues. Light is... essentially the person who founded you. It was about 12 years ago we, that is the team and I, met you and were introduced to you as Light's newest project. We all of course thought he had gone off the deep end, but here you are now... alive, and almost fully grown too..."

"So, Light is, what? My father?"

"HEY! What'd I say about interrupting!"

"Wha...I didn't! I thought you were done the way you trailed off!"

"Well I'm not so shut up and let me tell you! And no he's not your dad! Ok, so, Light introduces you as a 'robot capable of growth similar to other organic species'. You are in essence able to learn and grow in both your body and mind. Light up to the time he introduced you to us, had worked on you himself. I see your face and DON'T. I'll answer your questions at the end! You weren't the first though... Light's first robot was an android called Blues. Somewhat of a prototype for you. He couldn't age but he shared all the biological makings of a human. He could bleed, he could grow hair, he could build muscle, but he could never get wrinkles. And the gun on his left was also a bit of a give away..."

"Wait! I know him! The guy who attacked my school had a gun on his left arm!" Rock received a hard whack on the head after his statement.

"What'd I tell you about interrupting!?"

"Ok ok... sorry. Just continue"

"Better be the LAST TIME you interrupt! Really pissin me off... anyway, Blues was monitored along with you, but you were the main project. The new revolution of organic and robotic... and it didn't stop with you, you had one more sibling. Light's last creation was a perfect harmony of your organic traits and Blue's stasis to create Roll, an android that can produce free energy. She MADE Light's career, she was literally a living power plant. With her we were about to send the human race sky rocketing with our little girl generators! And believe me it's not as weird, bad, or disturbing as it sounds... Roll was always able to make us smile... kind of like a baby that doesn't cry but just looks cute and sweet. Anways, Light and the team continued our work on you two, all the while a little Methuselah of a man tried to undo all we had done. Albert Wily... also worked for MetaProxy, but at this point, he was more concerned about himself then the good of what our company or we were trying to accomplish. Wily had spent some time on Blues, since the team was concentrated on you and Roll, and he reprogrammed Blues to attack our compound. So we fight, we as well as YOU mister, knock Blues out, Wily disappears with Blues... blueprints, yea, accidental pun, whatever. And from THOSE prints Wily makes a bunch of baddies, you know two of them already, mascaraed as a terrorist organization, essentially destroys MetaProxy, and forces us to escape with you, Roll, and Blues. We fix Blues up, he becomes a regular gung ho soldier ready to fight, and our team becomes a group of commando's trying to protect three androids. There, done, NOW ask away."

"Finally," Rock whispered to himself. "So, Wily is the guy after me?"

"Yea, pretty much. We found out later that Blues's attack was aimed at kidnapping Roll. I guess since the files to the blueprints were only for that doctor and not communal, he had to try and steal her to get inside and see how she works."

"I see... wait, you didn't explain how I got here! Or why I don't remember any of this or how come I have a gun on my arm!"

"One question at a time Rocky sheesh! First off, Light decided it was in your best interest to try to live a normal life. Wily's attacks wouldn't stop and you were the only one who didn't stick out like a sore thumb since you mature, slightly, and age like a normal human. Second, we erased your memory, also Light's idea, cuz, you know knowing you're not exactly a normal 'human' doesn't help your camouflage. And last, that was all you Rocky. When Blues attacked us that gun just... materialized. It wasn't in any of Light's schematics so your arm's still a mystery... maybe you were trying to copy Blues's arm?"

"Maybe... again don't remember any of that... wow. So, why is Blues workin with Wily now...?"

Auto cringed as the memories of only a week before came back.

"A week ago... that was the day Light died... Wily launched an attack that very day, like he knew Light's biological clock was up. And Blues... he wasn't in himself that day. He got careless... and he was taken."

"God... I'm sorry. That mean he has Roll as well?"

"Yea.. I'm the only survivor from his attack... cost me my arm but this new ones doing nice. Still, when he got Roll, I didn't know what I was to do next. Then a week later I saw your face on the news and heard your school was under attack. Had to get to you first before Wily did. Got lucky I guess that they weren't able to get you up to then."

"So he's not trying to kill me, just capture me? What for? Roll is the most advanced of the three of us right? So what's he need me for?"

"Wish I knew, but as long as he doesn't have you, he can't do whatever the hell he's tryin to do."

Rock pondered as he tried to think of anything crucial to ask her that he hadn't thought of.

"I guess you don't know why he's doing all of this, would you?"

"Nope. Far as I'm concerned he's just a crazy old man trying to turn our wipe out everything we tried to do at MetaProxy."

"I see... so, when my parents adopted me..."

"They were actually members of our team overlooked your development. Kind of fitting that the only couple at MetaProxy should get a son out of all that crazy shit."

"Hmmm..."

"You got any more questions?"

"Just one more... why did he create us? What's the purpose of a mix of a robot and a human?"

Auto eyes stared deep into the night, knowing well Rock's answer. "We all asked him at one time or another," she started, "and the answer always hitched us to the project. You were created to dissolve the boundaries of organic and synthetic and show that life cant be in the form of steel. You know how it is out there, androids and A.Is are second class. Light believed that intelligence is proof of life, and you Rock, are that proof."

Rock's eyes joined Auto's in the night time twilight. He let out a sigh of dishearted belief of everything she had told him. How could he believe it? Although to him he knew it to be true, however he had to choose whether to believe it or not. Auto then clattered out, "Look I know I'm not the best story teller in the world about I'm tryin my best okay? "

"No no! It was good I understood everything (I think...), it's just... a few days ago I was a teenage boy, going to school, living with his family, now all of that is gone. I don't even have my identity anymore, I'm just this 'mysterious robot that comes from nowhere and capable of adapting to stuff'. It's all a bit unrealistic you know?"

Auto looked at Rock with a more sympathetic eye. "You're still you though... I mean you found out something new about yourself but you're still the same person."

"I know... I just don't feel that way. I don't... really know how to feel right now. I don't know what to do or... anything really."

Rock felt a firm slap on the back from a light headed Auto.

"Well hell I can tell ya!" Rock eyed her quizzically, hoping she wasn't just talking nonsense at this point.

"You're gonna train!"

* * *

Inside an office, overlooking vast field of power plants and and industrial parks, a man in a lavish dark suit faces towards his window, viewing his empire. The door to his office opens with a slight creak as a man with a scarf walks in. He marches to the desk and bows at the figure's back, never changing its position and still gazing down at his world.

"It's seems that you're the only one who made it back from the mission."

The scarfed man remains silent as his master continues to speak.

"Out of all the operatives, both soldiers and special ops, you were they only who made it back from that failure... what makes you think that coming to see me will keep you alive, or keep her alive as well?"

A bead of sweat drips from the scarfed man's head, still bowing at his master who still has not even turned around to see his peon.

"Blues... would you care to explain how all of this happened?"

"He got lucky. He recognized my face and that triggered his auto defense systems. My men couldn't take him. What of Blades and Sartorus?"

"Blades did his job... but Sartorus is dead. Still, despite his vigilance I know exactly where he hides... why rush it? I must simply place my pieces in the right position and his capture will be all the simpler..."

Blues stays quiet as his master continues to lecture him.

"How do I not know you purposely activated him Blues? How do I know you didn't arrange for this to happen? Should I dismantle that mess of circuitry you call a brain and see what happen or should I just take you up on good faith?"

"I believe you should use me to your own means and do not question my loyalty. Mine is to Roll, and as long as you have her, I will do whatever you wish to ensure her safety."

"You forget your place, robot. At my will I can have you and her destroyed if I so need be. The only reason you two are still alive is that it would be a waste of time to build another model. That is all you are robot... a waste of time. You are free to leave."

Blues rises and storms out of his Master's office.

"And Blues," he pauses just as he reaches the doors edge. "don't try another stunt like that. It may just cost your precious pet an arm..."

Blues gripped his fist in anger as he tried desperately not to further anger his current master. Silently he closed the door behind him and left the man to his dominion. Once Blues left the man in the suit went over to his intercom system and began a transmission.

"Wake up Tundra. Wake up Sunspot. I have a task for my two most favorite children..."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Alive**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
